


snowman

by 7hemasquerade



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song: Snowman (Sia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7hemasquerade/pseuds/7hemasquerade
Summary: are you really bestfriends if you can't dance with them?
Relationships: KenTell, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	snowman

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is based from a tiktok video hehe and this is an early christmas gift and anniversary gift for kids. advance merry christmas and happy first anniversary, KENSTELLATION! ♡ 
> 
> you can listen to snowman by sia while reading :)

It's Christmas today but Stell feels like it's not that time of the year yet. The year is almost ending but he feels so empty. Its been months of crying, breaking down and questioning himself. He honestly missed the feeling of genuine happiness, that feeling where you do not have to think of anything else, just you and your own little world.

He might live at a tropical country but for this Christmas, the temperature was around 21 degrees celcius. It was cold and he missed the feeling of warmth. He took a deep breath then grabbed his sweater. He wore it and grabbed his cup of hot chocolate. A typical Christmas, except it isn’t white because there’s no snow.

He went outside of his house and locked the door. He was alone this time and he honestly don’t know what to do to keep himself in sane. He sat down on the cold ground and looked up at the sky. They say it’s perfect to do stargazing during winter and so he did.

_It would be even more perfect if there was snow right now and he’s right here beside me. I miss my bestfriend. I miss the feeling of home._

He took another deep breath and the smoke due to the temperature came out from his mouth. He took a sip from his hot chocolate then looked back up to the sky again. He grabbed a random stick that was on the ground and started carving words onto it.

Ken ♡ Stell

He shook his head and chuckled at what he just wrote on the ground. He felt like it was so silly of him to do that. He started humming to the song Snowman by Sia. He started singing the words when it reached the pre-chorus.

His surrounding was silent except for the fact that he was singing. It was still silent not until someone joined him singing the song. At first, he decided to just ignore it. Maybe he was hearing things because he feels lonely. Yeah, maybe that was just it.

Not until that someone hugged him from the back. The feeling of warmth… That’s exactly what he was feeling right now and it was still not clear why he feels that way. Is this person familiar? Why does his smell feels familiar? Why does the feeling seems familiar? These were all the thoughts that were running in his mind.

He decided to let go from the hug of that someone, even though it felt so warm, he needed to check who it was giving him that feeling. When he finally saw who it was, tears started streaming down his face.

It was Ken. The one he’s been missing for God knows how long.

Ken started panicking and started hugging his bestfriend tightly. He softly caressed his hair and then rubbed his back.

“Hmm, sige lang, iiyak mo lang. I’ll be here.”

“But when I’m not here, I hope you’re not crying. Who’s gonna catch those tears when I’m not around? I can’t bear knowing that you’re feeling sad here.”

That’s when Stell started crying even harder. The earlier silent atmosphere was now filled of sobs from Stell. Ken’s sweater was now soaking with tears. Stell looked at his face with admiration while he was still sobbing.

“Why? Are you leaving again?”

Ken shook his head and gave him a sweet smile, assuring him that he won’t leave again.

“I miss you for all seasons, Stell. It doesn’t matter if I like having snow with me around. You matter more than that and I wouldn’t trade anything again to be far away from you. I want you to know that I’m never leaving, again.”

A smile started to form on Stell’s lips. He was still sobbing though, but because of the joy that he’s feeling right now.

“Thank you for coming home, Ken.”

“You’re my home, Stell.”

They sang the song that they were singing earlier again. Ken put his hand on Stell’s shoulders and Stell put his on Ken’s waist. They started swaying to their voices singing. It continued until Stell held Ken’s left hand with his right hand, with his other hand still on his waist. They were swaying to the music again. Stell started twirling Ken around and giggles can be heard from the both of them.

“So this is what genuine happiness feels like huh? Its been so long.” Stell exclaimed while both of them were still dancing.

“Why? Were you feeling sad nung wala ako?” Stell just smiled back as a reply. Yes, he was indeed feeling empty during those times, it was cold and lonely. But now, the moment was perfect. He feels complete, he feels the feeling of warmth again, he feels at home, he feels contented and he could not ask for anything more after all those months.

“Date me?” Ken suddenly asked out of nowhere. Stell stopped from the swaying and focused his stare at Ken. He didn’t know how to react. It was so sudden and unexpected.

But what he did after was more unexpected. Stell went closer to Ken for a kiss. At first, it was calm. Ken was still shocked and Stell was still feeling shy because it’s the first time for him to do this, but both of them knows and feels the same way. They feel ecstatic and smiles started forming on their lips. The kiss continued while the stars were still shining bright above them. It was cold, but warmth can be felt from their touches and kisses. It was enough for the both of them to know how much they longed for each other.

They pulled away from the kiss and Stell started intertwining their fingers. He was just playing with it while staring at Ken’s eyes. Ken was staring at his eyes as well. It happened for a minute while they were just smiling.

“So was that a yes?” Ken asked, referring to the question he asked earlier.

“I don’t know. You decide. Do bestfriends kiss like that?” Stell just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes from how oblivious his question was. They just chuckled after that.

Ken pecked Stell on his forehead and then on his lips before saying the words he’s been wanting to tell for so long.

“I love you so much, Stell. Merry Christmas, my love.”

“I love you so much too, Ken. Merry Christmas, mahal ko.”

And just like that, it felt like Christmas again for Stell. He felt happy in his own little world and the stars were able to witness that.


End file.
